


Savy's Writing Rambles

by Savy123xp



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savy123xp/pseuds/Savy123xp
Summary: Basically just a place for me to dump all my ideas that may or may not become their own story's/One-offs
Relationships: Tak & Zib | Zim Number 1, Tak/Zib | Zim Number 1
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Savy's Writing Rambles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small TaZr(Tak x Zib) fic idea

Get back here! I'm the Greatest Dib!"

Zib tripped over a crack while he was running after Zim and Dib, tumbling over himself and scaring his face.

"You can't leave me here all-

The portal closed as they were sucked in, leaving Zib on his knees.

...alone."

It wasn't long before the reality of his situation sunk in, and he started sobbing. The tears burned as they ran down his face, making small thumps as they dripped onto the strange metal of the broken tower. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a family picture of him, Gaz, and Professor Membrane. His hands shook violently as he clutched it to his chest, sniffling and shivering.

"Gaz, Dad... I'm so sorry."

**~Later~**

Zib had been crying for almost an hour. His cheeks had become blistered from the tears burning his neck and face. His family picture was now wet, and he had a strong, pulsating headache. Now he sat on top of the ruins of his failed empire, feeling empty and in pain. He just wanted something to come along and give him a purpose to live.

As Zib stared at the ever purple sky, he spotted a particularly large star. Was it normal for stars to get bigger? Get bigger, very, quickly? Wait… that's not a star!

*Beep*... *Beep*... *Beep*...

Zib was interrupted from his thinking by a wrather loud, annoying noise. He turned his head, trying to better hear what it was coming from. He soon realized that the loud noise was coming from Zim’s PAK attached to his head. The beeping stopped suddenly as Zib pushed one of the various buttons on the PAK. A holographic message with warning signs appeared in front of him.

Warning - Spittle Runner Debris Approaching Rapidly, Hazard Eminent

"What? That must mean... I thought all the Zim's were sent back to their timelines? Where did he get get a-"

Zib's yellowed eyes widened in realization. That ship didn't belong to a Zim. But who could it possibly belong to?"

Zib hardly had enough time to answer all the questions running through his mind before a loud boom erupted from below him.

Somehow, the debris coming from the sky had crashed into the base of the tower without him noticing. The shock wave created from the impact ran through the metal he was standing on before splitting it in two, creating a fissure big enough for Zib to fall into.

As the tower began to crumble even more, and Zib began to fall, his life began to flash before his eyes. He saw Gaz, his dad, and even Zim for a fleeting moment. He began to feel more tears burning his cheeks, but his expression never wavered from stillness.

_ 'So this is how I die. Cold, sad… and alone.' _

Zib wondered for a moment what the sensation of being impaled by something sharp and metal would feel like. His tears began to float off his face as he closed his eyes and let himself go limp, preparing for a violent, but hopefully quick death. But to his shock, it never came.

Zib had definitely hit something, but it sure wasn't a metal stalagmite. It was actually quite soft and flat, almost like a mattress. After steadying himself, he tried to prop himself on his elbows, but was met with a sudden intense pain in his arm. The sensation of bone grinding on bone was enough to make him tense and lay back down on the mattress-like surface. He felt as if he was going to pass out from this abrupt stabbing pain.

As Zib's eyes struggled to stay open, he caught a quick glance at the being who had saved him from a gruesome death. All he saw was a blurred green face with two piercing purple eyes before his vision was consumed by darkness.

***

Faint humming slow awoke Zib from his comatose-like state. He couldn't quite tell where it was coming from, but it was clear that this being was humming some sort of alien song.

_ "Strange…" _

He was laying on something that looked similar to a tranquility pod back on Earth. Jeez… it's hard to believe he could even remember what Earth was like.

Zib noticed that he was wearing some sort of medical gown with the word, "compromised" in Irken letters on it.

_ "Well I know it's an Irken now. But why would an Irken save me?" _

Zib tried sitting up, but only being able to use one of his arms made it significantly harder. It also didn't help that Zim's PAK legs were unresponsive, making it all the more difficult to balance himself as he stood up.

The humming slowly got louder as Zib stumbled down a small hallway to what he assumed was the cockpit.

_ "This is a rather large ship. I wonder where this Irken got it from. It doesn't seem like they are part of the military. Maybe they're a rebel traveler, like me." _

Zib slowly and quietly opened the metal door, being careful not to provoke any extreme reactions from the pilot. If there is one thing he had learned about Irkens over the years, it's that they always overreact a lot.

Even though he was being as quiet as possible, there was one thing that no human could control.

**S T O M A C H N O I S E S**

Zib's stomach growls were only amplified by the deadly silent room, so the alien pilot instantly noticed.

It was clear this Irken was not expecting him to be conscious, 'cause they began screaming right into his face. In the only response he could think of, Zib began screaming as well. So now he, and this unknown (possibly rebel) Irken were staring into each other's eyes, screaming at one another. Weird for sure, but a reaction he expected from an Irken.

Suddenly, a shrill and feminine voice burst from their throat, cutting their "scream off" short. It was accompanied by some sort of British accent as well.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"WHY WOULD YOU SAVE ME IF I WERE DEAD?!"

"I WAS GONNA DISSECT YOU! YOU SEEMED LIKE AN INTERESTING SPECIMEN!"

Zib's face flushed slightly, both in embarrassment at this awful introduction, and confusion.

"Wait, say that again?"

The Irken cleared her throat.

"I said, you seemed like an interesting specimen. What even are you exactly? Human... Irken?"

She gently grabbed his hand and held it up to her face, examining it. The Irken observed his fingers a little too intensely for Zib's liking, spreading them and inspecting the shape of his claws. Almost like she was giving him a health assessment.

"Strange to be sure, but very interesting. I want to learn all I can about you."

Zib's face became more flustered at their close proximity, pulling his arm away from her as he winced at the pain of grinding bone.

"So let's start off simple. Greetings, my name is Tak, who, and what are you?"

"Zib."

Tak looked away for a moment, thinking to herself.

" **_Zib_ ** _ … that name seems familiar somehow _ . _ Oh well, a question to address another time. _ "

Her eyes wandered up to his twin scythe hairdo, before she grabbed one of them and started stroking it softly.

"How does this feel?"

Zim winced at the new sensation. As Tak continued to stroke it, his whole body began vibrating and a strange sound emanated from his throat.

He soon realized what it was and suddenly jumped back, causing Tak to let go of the strange antenna-like hair.

"WHAT WAS THAT!? AM I MAKING THAT NOISE?!"

Zib frantically felt his throat with his uninjured arm, trying to see where the noise was coming from.

"Don't worry about that. That's normal for most Irkens. You see, the antenna are the most sensitive part of an Irken's body. They are mostly used to sense smells and warn of incoming danger, but are occasionally used to convey emotion or calm one's self. The reaction you get from rubbing them is similar to the feeling an Earthen cat gets when you pet them. That is why you were purring."

Zib looked confused by having been bombarded with all this unknown information. Irkens were truly more complicated than he thought.

"Is that how Irkens feel pleasure? Ya know… sexually?"

Tak cocked her head to one side and stared at him in confusion.

"Sexually? What is that?"

Zib blushed.

"N-Nevermind."

The room soon became filled by awkward silence as Tak's gaze and mind started to wander again. Her violet eyes roamed around his strange face, captivated by the off white color of his sclera, to the pastel grey tone of his skin.

Something about it was just so familiar to her, especially those glass-

"What about my arm? Can you fix it?"

Tak snapped out of her brief trance of observing Zib's strange eyes.

"Oh yes, that. Come with me."

As she strode down the hallway, Tak's thoughts began to wonder more things about the hybrid.

_ "Such an interesting hybrid between Irken and Human. Not the prettiest, but I guess it's not his fault. He was fused with Zim of all creatures after all." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this thing that I made! Sorry that I didn't really end it in a good spot, this was mostly just a little idea that I had. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and if people want me to continue this, then I will. Bye for now! (Until I finish chapter 11 of Transformation In Progress)
> 
> P.s. Sorry if the writing is kinda bad here. I wrote this a few months ago and my skills have much improved since then.


End file.
